Oh, Greeny! Book II
Oh, Greeny! Book II is 2012 American animated romantic-epic comedy was parody of Oh, God! Book II, was starring the characters of AT&T Mike and actor/singer Wayne Newton. The animation was done by C.E. Animation Studios before Cayby J. editing credits of 20th Century Fox, was 117:45 minutes in December 31, 2012 at New Year's Day. Plot The films opens, one day is Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) for good Little Guy (Dom Walsh) her name is a drawing plays King Moe (David Hasselhoff) on this seven years ago. Meanwhile, somehow maturation Gree Guy (Andrew Box) is another 20 years old Greeny Phatom presidents Dr. Beanson/Greeny/God (AT&T Mike) and sons of Dr. PBS-son (Wayne Newton) as short home to smiles, at last in good daughter keep death gods in Greeny Phatom TVs shows. Don't closed the fridge door plays Little Guy eating Apples on stop dreaming with Dr. Beanson and Dr. PBS-son ask time to you hand, opened the windows of new gardens and flowers as flower boy northern Nashville owned by Dr. Beanson. Empty cats in never say hour, no longer is a cat for clone in earth wars own took gods JFK City owning with Greek Tailor meeting Little Guy. Aftermath, it's very tomato fighter on Ann Tailor (Jane Frost), was born to runner ask big slapstick getting up of whenever you gods of Dr. Beanson meeting without laugh, Little Guy kissing Little Girl (Ann Shaw) and his names of Princess Blueberry (Paula Wagner). Ask new Geo Guy (Microsoft Sam) in small tree or big books and his new large elevators on gods, night is time after time on death gods or daddy long, a long legs in footages from An American Tail as seen on TVs shows when started on witness at Little Guy and new death gods of Gree Guy says goodbye Dr. Beanson. Greeny (Paul Forests) and Nashville Newspapers (Gene A. Hammerstein) as new motorcycling with Dr. Beanson plays motorcycles on this TV Director (Fred Kingsley) as directing gods, the first Jesus Christ laughter on ragtime pianist (Tom Cruise) is new giants on classic death, comedy with alley home of Dr. Beanson to the god gifting please, JFK City Memorials Squares of fake commercial Tony's Dancing (parody of Dirty Dancing) as Goofyville (parody of Nashville) when finished working titles. Meet the three silences with F (Henry Conan), Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman) and Mr. (Richard Bones) on this time. Seen in Mr. Pac-Man (James William Guercio) and Mr. Burns (Bruce Johnston, of The Beach Boys fame) for killing ends. Eaching other at Goofyville next down. The next days, Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo role) on third gifts with F, Captain Bomzo and Mr. witness on bodyguard will home soon a later, F. Seven months later, Party with Goofy and Dr. Beanson winner dead gods on Greeny is loving kill hours where is a good stuff. Is an there Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino) when new TVs shows go to "Tony's Dancing" when fake commercials The films ends, on doubt with Mr. Blood (Brian Wilson) in series name "TO BE CONTINUE, PART III?" as morning on man. The closing credits, Elvis singing "Viva, Las Vegas" in twlight down on scroll credits scene with picture clips. Cast Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) Little Guy (Dom Walsh) King Moe (David Hasselhoff) Gree Guy (Andrew Box) Dr. Beanson/Greeny/God (AT&T Mike) Dr. PBS-son (Wayne Newton) Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) Little Girl (Ann Shaw) Princess Blueberry (Paula Wagner) Geo Guy (Microsoft Sam) Greeny (Paul Forests) Nashville Newspapers (Gene A. Hammerstein) TV Director (Fred Kingsley) Ragtime Pianist (Tom Cruise) F (Henry Conan) Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman) Mr. (Richard Bones) Mr. Pac-Man (James William Guercio) Mr. Burns (Bruce Johnston, of The Beach Boys fame) Goofy (Bill Farmer, in cameo role) Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino) Mr. Blood (Brian Wilson) Soundtrack "Theme from Oh God (series) (1977, 1980 and 1984)" Composed, Conducted and Arranged by Jack Elliot, Charles Fox and David Shire Courtesy of Goldenstein Records "I Feeling Love (From Benji)" Music by Euel Box Lyrics by Betsy Box Songs by Charlie Rich Charlie Rich courtesy of Epic Records "White Christmas" Words, Music and Lyrics by Irving Berlin Songs by Chris Roberts Courtesy of Polydor Records "Don't Stages in Love Door" Written by Thomas Beck Produced by Michael Hopkins and Henry Wallace Arranged and Performed by Henry Wallace and the Horror Slice Courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. "For Golden Own (So Morning)" Written by Michael White Produced by Bernard Hawkins Arranged and Performed by The Messages Courtesy of Virgin Records America, Inc. "Jingle Bell Rock" Singer by George Strait Written by Bobby Helms and Jimmy Boothe Arranged by Strait and Van Dyke Parks "Riptide" Words and Music by Walter Donaldson and Gus Kahn Strings Arr. by Ralph Coins Songs by Robert Palmer Courtesy of Island Records "Eye to Eye" (From A Goofy Movie) Written by Patrick DeRemer and Roy Freeland Performed by Tevin Campbell Tevin Campbell courtesy of Qwest Records "Viva, Las Vegas" Performed by Elvis Courtesy of Turner Entertainment, Co. The albums by RCA-Vicariousness Records in Various Artists are: 1. "Theme from Oh God (series) (1977, 1980 and 1984)" - Jack Elliot, Charles Fox and David Shire 2. "I Feeling Love (From Benji)" - Charlie Rich 3. "White Christmas" - Chris Roberts 4. "Don't Stages in Love Door" - Henry Wallace and the Horror Slice 5. "For Golden Own (So Morning)" - The Messages 6. "Jingle Bell Rock" - George Strait 7. "Riptide" - Robert Palmer 8. "Eye to Eye" (From A Goofy Movie) - Tevin Campbell 9. "Viva, Las Vegas" - Elvis All songwriter and scored by Dave Grusin featuring London Symphony Orchestra (Copyright Warner-Chapeau/Alex Prince Music) are: 1. "Gods knows? (Opening)" 0:36 2. "Small Mad, Big Ants and Large Bands" 3:31 3. "Goodbye, Mr. Burns" 6:18 4. "You Greeny, Huh!" 4:07 5. "Falls Coming, Little Guy" 10:23 6. "Seven Years, Dr. PBS-son" 4:32 7. "Winner the Filmmakers" 2:44 8. "Tony's House" 1:07 9. "Father in Dr. Beanson" 4:44 10. "Mr. Burns as new Goofyville" 0:48 11. "Electronic Television of Death Link" 2:37 12. "JFK City Crossover Man" 5:11 13. "In the Memorials Squares" 5:48 14. "Balloon Fighter (Finale)" 2:25 15. "Good, Dr. Beanson (Closing)" 3:56 16. "Credits Suite from Oh, Greeny! Book II" 4:58 Category:2012 films Category:Assistants Awards from 2012 Category:Martin Andrews Category:David Hopkins Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Spoof of "Oh, God! (series)" Category:Non-musical films Category:Animation film Category:Animated comedy film Category:Drama-romantic film Category:Romantic-Epic Comedy films Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film works in 1982 Category:Film sets in 1980s Category:Films about United States Category:Films about Diner Category:Films about Washing Machine